Extraño sentimiento
by supercar207
Summary: Patricio se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo y Arenita lo ayudara a declarar su amor por la esponja. Mal summary, YAOI.


_Lectores y lectoras:_

_Este es mi primer yaoi, y es de Bob Esponja, con la pareja de Bob Esponja y Patricio, aunque algunos prefieran el Bob X Calamardo, pero esta pareja es de mis favoritas, junto con la de Bob X Aremita._

_Espero que lo disfruten_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon y Stephen Hillenburg_

Extraño sentimiento.

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, y tratándose de el, eso era increíblemente extraño, después de todo Patricio Estrella era reconocido por todo el Fondo de Bikini como un tonto, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en esa persona, no entendía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo, en esa esponja de hermosos ojos azules, en esa esponja que desde hace dias lo hacia sonreir apenas con verlo, aquella esponja que lo hacía tan feliz y ese momento, Patricio Estrella se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Bob Esponja, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Patricio salió de su casa y se encontró con Bob Esponja, y se puso realmente nervioso.

— Hola Pat, ¿ que haces?. — dijo la esponja sonriendo.

— Ho-hola Bob, nada, solo estoy aqui. — dijo Patricio sonriendo nerviosamente e involuntariamente comenzando a sudar.

— Patricio, ¿estas bien? Te noto raro. — preguntó Bob, viendo lo nervioso que estaba su amigo.

— Si claro, como no estarlo si estoy hablando contigo. — dijo Patricio, pero casi inmediatamente salio corriendo, el no sabía lo que era enamorarse y creyó que estaba enfermo así que fue a ver a Arenita.

Al llegar tocó a la puerta con mucha ansiedad.

— Hola Patricio, ¿que sucede?. — dijo Arenita.

— ¡ARENITA! Creo que estoy enfermo. — dijo Patricio, completamente asustado.

— Patricio, tranquilo, tranquilo, entra, veamos. — dijo la ardilla, tranquilizando a Patricio, quien se había puesto a gritar como un loco.

— A ver Patricio, ¿que sucede? ¿Que síntomas tienes?. — pregunto la ardilla tomando un bloc de notas.

— Es que, cuando estoy cerca de Bob Esponja, mi mente da vueltas, mi estomago empieza a retumbar, me siento, me siento... increible.

— Mmmmm, no creo que estes enfermo. — dijo Arenita. — Mas bien hablas como si te hubieras enamorado de Bob Esponja.

— No, no, no me enamoré de el, creo que... ¡ME VOLVI ALERGICO A BOB ESPONJA!. — dijo la estrella de mar.

— Patricio, no seas tonto, eso es imposible, Patricio ¡¿Estas llorando?!. — dijo Arenita, sorprendida al ver que las lagrímas caian de los ojos de la estrella.

— Si, es que, me duele pensar que no podré acercarme a Bob Esponja, no podré´abrazarlo y sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos. — dijo Patricio, abrazando a un Bob Esponja imaginario.

— Patricio, hablas como si tu, tu, PATRICIO ¿TE ENAMORASTE DE BOB ESPONJA?. — dijo Arenita sorprendida.

— Ya te dije que no, solo me gusta, no me enamoré de el. — dijo Patricio con total tranquilidad.

— Aaaaaaaah, vaya esto es raro, creo que nunca había tenido un amigo homosexual. — dijo Arenita.

— Mmmmm, pero no lo soy, Bob Esponja no es ni hombre ni mujer. — dijo Patricio.

— Cierto, pero igual, Bob Esponja es un chico. — dijo Arenita, algo intranquila.

— Si, pero y eso que, el me gusta, y me gusta mucho. — dijo Patricio sonriendo como pervertido.

— Patricio, no has pensado en declararte. — preguntó Arenita.

— ¿Declararme? ¿Para que? Ni que Bob Esponja hubiera cometido un crimen. — dijo Patricio, inocentemente.

— No, tonto, me refiero a que le digas a Bob Esponja que te gusta. — respondio Arenita

Ese día, Arenita y Patricio empezaron a planear como iba a declararse Patricio, y poco despues decidieron cuando hacerla.

— Mira, en el campo de medusas hoy se lo diras, en la noche, tras pescar. — dijo Arenita.

— Y si solo le mando indirectas. — preguntó Patricio.

— No Patricio, Bob Esponja no entendería eso. — djo Arenita.

— ¿Y si me dice que no?. — pregunto algo triste Patricio.

— Patricio, eso es lo interesante de declararte, que nunca sabes que te vas a responder, además Bob nunca te lastimaria.

— Tienes razón, gracias Arenita. — Tras decir eso Patricio se lanzó al ataque.

Ese día fue increible para Bob Esponja y Patricio, ambos se divirtieron como locos y en la noche cenaron bajo la luna y las estrellas.

— Jajajajaja, Patricio, eres genial. — dijo Bob Esponja entre risas.

— Bob, este... te puedo decir algo. — preguntó Patricio.

— Claro compañero. Di lo que necesites decirme — dijo la esponja sonriendo.

Patricio estaba en un dilema, el queria decirle lo que sentia a Bob, pero se sentia incapaz, finalmente se armo de valor y comenzó a hablar

— Bob Esponja, yo, yo, tu, tu, tu... me gustas. — dijo Patricio completamente sonrojado.

— Claro que tu me gustas tambien, si no me gustaras ni siquiera me acercaria a ti. — dijo la esponja sonriendo como siempre

— No Bob Esponja, me refiero a que... estoy enamorado de ti. — aclaró Patricio.

— Oh, eso, pues ...

— No tienes que decir nada Bob, ya se. — dijo Patricio, a punto de llorar.

Patricio se empezó a alejar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

— Pat, no quiero que te vayas, yo... tambien estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero mucho Patricio.

Patricio sonrió, se hinco de rodillas y dijo.

— Bob Esponja ¿Quieres ser mi... ¿Como se dice? —

— Novio. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novio Pat.

Ese dia se quedaria grabado el la mente de Bob Esponja y de Patricio, ese dia la luna brilló sobre el mar y las estrellas sonrieron al ver a esos dos enamorados.


End file.
